Union registered business
Union Registered Business (URB) Under the Inter Union Commerce and Business Act of 2299 any individual or group of individuals may create, open and operate a company or business within Union Space . Conducting buiness and trade are fundamental rights guaranteed under the United Stars of the Galaxies Bill of Rights (2222 ) While the Union represented through the Assembly determined it paramount to the development of the Union and the personal pursuit of success and happiness, that business is as little as possible controlled and supervised by the government was also deemed important. It was also agreed upon that some regulations and rules must exist,to guarantee free and fair business and commerce to all. Under the UCaBA of 2299 : *no business shall be lawfully conducted within the confines of Union space that deals, trades, buys or sells Sentient life. *no business shall offer services or products deemed harmfull to sentient life, without propper licensing. Including weapons, drugs, medical and pharmaceutical products, entertainment with the involuntary participation of contestants, manufacturing of sentient machines or devices, genetic alterations of sentient life forms or lifeforms with the intent to create sentient life. While almost any product and service harmess to one species might be harmful to another; Any business, company or organization of similar nature must obtain a general business licence by registering as a Union business. *The registration must be made by a Union citizen and regardless of the legal form the business may take: Corp, Inc. Ltd, LLC, CoOp, dba etc. The person or persons registering the business shall be ultimatley responsible for all activities the business entity conducts. There are no restrictions whatsover what kind of service or product the company wants to offer, however certain services and products may be federally or locally limited or restricted. It is the businesses responsibility to obtain all neccesary licences, permits and dispense products and services according to the laws of the Union. *Example: A business may want to legally research and develop sentient machines. The entity may legally register this business and then obtain the permits to do so. Since the research into this matter is severely limited and the creation of such machines generally prohibited. There are federal control authorities able to licence such research ( The Union Science Council can issue such a license, inform the company about the limitations and conduct government supervision of such research.) Also the business (via its Union Citizen owners may request to address the Assembly and obtain Assembly approval (Mothermachine has obtained such a license) *Example: A business may want to provide suicide assistance or operate a Death Fight arena. The business entity may legally register this business and then obtain the permits to conduct business in that manner. While such activities are generally prohibited. There are federal control authorities able to licence such activities. The Union Justice department -Ethics commitee can issue a licence, inform the company about the limitations and conduct government supervision of such activities. Also the business, via its Union Citizen owners may request to address the Assembly and obtain Assembly approval. ( The Circuses and arenas of Pan Saran worlds obtained such a licences.) *Example: A business may want to research and built Translocator Cannons . The business entity may legally register this business and then obtain the permits to conduct business in this manner. While the production of Class X military weapons is severely restricted and the strictest controls are in place. (The government most certainly would want to know where the business obtained the technology) The Union Science Council or the Union military council may issue the neccesary licences and restrictions. Of course the business owners may address the Assembly and ask them to make the secret of Translocator technology public knowledge. While this is as unlikley to happen, the right to do so exists. *Example: A business may want to produce Polonium coins . Polonium is a restricted substance but legally ownable. The trade and ownership of Polonium coins are not federally prohibited, but unlawful to be used or traded locally in almost all Union communities. It is the businesses responsibility to know all the rules and regulations in dealing with Polonium by contacting the Trade and Commerce council and limit the sale of such products according to local and federal laws. While any Union Citizen or group of Citizens can open and operate any form of business , it must be Union registerd. The registration include: *Citizen information of the founders / owners. *A registered address within Union space. *A detailed description of what products or services are offered. Businesses outside Union space, regardless if owned by Union citizens or not, wishing to do any form of business within the Union, must either register a branch within the Union (all conditions for a normal Union business apply: Union Citizen owner etc) or must conduct business with a registered Union company and thus indirectly conduct business within the Union) . *Example: the Karthanians operate a number of ship dealerships within the Union. They have a registered Union business address on Pluribus and it is registered to 5 Karthanians that are naturalized Union citizens.) *Example: Jooltar Loot Imports . A group of Jooltar import whatever Jooltar raider captains sell them. These Jooltar have found that they can sell all these things for a much better profit on Union XChanges than trying to get rid of it on the various Freespace or Open space markets., They do this legally because a Union registered company operates a few freighters picks up the loot and wares and takes them to an XChange . The Company is registered on Sodoby's Bazaar and owned by Union Citizens with a trade licence for General merchandise. *Example: Dai-Than Relicts and Souvenirs Inc . offered and sold Dai scrap and most famously Dai body parts cast in transparent duraplast (including Dai Than heads). After a large number of Dai became Union Citizens and a Dai named Har-Hi complained in the name of all Dai before the Assembly, the trade with Dai body parts was limited to a special medical research licence and the open trade was prohibited ( Assembly decission 56 of 5031, resulting in the Dai body and body parts trade restriction act of 5031 ) The company unable to obtain the neccesray exception permit is now prohibited from selling selling such items.1 1 (The sale and trade of body parts, meats, organs of any life form is perfectly legal, including the body parts of sentient beings. However a company doing so must keep proofable source records, that these items and parts were obtained from legal sources and have a license ofthe Union Commerce and trade department - ethics commitee) This law now explicit excludes Dai body parts as direct Assembly decissions overrule any existing laws. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Society